psifandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
'General Site Rules' 1. No Spamming or excessive posting *This is very distracting and can greatly reduce the site's positive appearance. Any spam pages will be deleted and the writer will be warned and given a two hour ban. 2. No bullying or harrassment *This can affect a person worse then one may think, and will immediately be blocked (the admins will decide the severity and length of the block). 3. No links to explicit pictures or videos *Some of our userbase are under the legal age, that is to say, they are minors. It is illegal for minors to view such content in certain countries. *Content such as child pornography is illegal almost worldwide. Post such things will result in a permanent ban with no chance of appeal. 4. No inappropriate usernames *The user will be told to change their username and the original account will be deleted. 5. No death threats *This is illegal and your IP address will be blocked. You will also be reported to Wikia and, in serious cases, the authorities. 6. No 'a'dvertising - this rule implies the unofficial promotion of other sites on this wiki *You WILL receive a ban. 7. ''Respect and Obey Moderators a''nd Administrators *When they tell you to stop doing something, listen to them. You will be kicked/banned for not complying. 8. Multiple accounts are banned *Do not use more than one account on this website. *For each account you use to return to chat, for whatever offense, you will recieve a 1 day ban. 9. Excessive profanity will be punished *If you do this, you will immediately be kicked. No warning is required. 10. No mocking others, including 'comments on others' Religious or Political Views' *This goes without saying. Abuse, mockery or any kind of attack on somebody because of a personal belief they hold or team/political party/country they support is always banned. 11. If you troll or spam another wiki... *...and this wiki gets blamed, you will be banned for a week. *If you return with another account before your time is up, you will be banned for a month. 12. Repetitive breaking of rules *The user may be IP banned. Either there will be increment banning - a week, two weeks, a month, two months - or the moderator may decide that the rule breaker is not worth it, and permanently ban the offender. *IP addresses change regularly for most internet providers, so if you gain access again, do NOT repeat your first offence. You will only be banned again. 13. If blaming others of an offence, have proof *Simply put - proof or it didn't happen. Chat Rules: Punishments generally depend on the case at hand, but are the same as the general rules. Chat moderators may give up to 3 warnings before a ban. These warnings can be given as kicks (being kicked from the chatroom and allowed to return) but it depends on the moderator and the situation, on a case-by-case basis. A warning can be given after the rules are abused. If you continue to break the rules, you will be punished accordingly. If someone would like to be unbanned from the chat, please contact Torquil, a administrator, or the moderator that banned you. You may appeal against the ban in a polite and orderly manner. A note to all administrators and moderators: in an attempt to make the wiki a more user-friendly environment, we ask that you take the rules seriously and punish users who are disobeying them, regardless of who they are. Thank you. Please have fun chatting and writing pages, and thank you for taking time to read the rules. Category:Administration of this site